


After the Crisis

by Persiflage



Series: Kissing Prompts [23]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, POV Character of Color, PoV Michael Burnham, Pre-Canon, Shenzhou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19787908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Shenzhou Era kissing fluff.





	After the Crisis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tincanspaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tincanspaceship/gifts).



> Written for my 25 Kissing Prompts self challenge for the prompt: _slowly letting their fingers twine together while kissing softly_.

“What are you –? Oh. Yes.” Philippa mumbles the words against her lover’s lips, and Michael smiles into their shared kiss as she slowly twines her fingers with Philippa’s. 

The two of them are in Philippa's quarters and are ostensibly viewing the nebula going nova outside her viewport, but the stars have been temporarily forgotten for the moment as the pair trade kisses. In their defence, it's been an incredibly busy and difficult couple of weeks as various members of the crew fell victim to an illness inadvertently brought aboard the _Shenzhou _by Mr Saru – he'd brought a number of plant samples aboard after their last Starbase supply stop, and had, somewhat foolishly, believed the plant vendor when she’d told him that the plants had been thoroughly checked and wouldn't need to be quarantined. Since Saru had been sicker than anyone, the Captain had spared him a lengthy lecture and simply reminded him that every living thing that came aboard the ship had to undergo the same strict quarantine procedure.__

__The result of this medical emergency is that both Philippa and Michael have been forced into pulling double shifts because so many of the Bridge crew had been affected. Once everyone had been proclaimed fit and well again Doctor Nambue had insisted Michael and Philippa were to take four days off or he would report them to Starfleet Command. They had been far too tired to argue._ _

__Philippa slips her free hand into Michael's and twines those fingers together too. “What else shall we do with our time off?” she asks._ _

__“What makes you think I'm going to have the energy to do anything except sleep for the next three decades?” Michael asks, smirking against Philippa's lips._ _

__The Captain snorts. She disentangles the fingers of her right hand to pull Michael's body even more tightly against her own, and Michael can't quite contain a squeak of surprise when Philippa's hand drops from her back to her ass and squeezes._ _

__“Are you sure that’s all you want to do?” Philippa asks, pressing a smile against Michael’s lips before deepening their kiss._ _

__“I might … be persuaded … to do … more,” Michael agrees, fighting to get the words out against the onslaught of Philippa’s kisses._ _

__“Cheeky,” the Captain huffs._ _

__“You … like … my cheek,” Michael asserts, then gasps when Philippa’s hand, which is still on her ass, smacks her lightly._ _

__She reaches around and grabs her Captain’s hand, twining their fingers together again and lifting Philippa’s hand to rest against her back. “Now who’s cheeky?” she demands._ _

__Philippa laughs, then kisses the tip of Michael’s nose. “Okay, we deserve a nap, at least,” she agrees._ _

__“Thank you, Captain.”_ _

__Michael lets herself be led across to Philippa’s bed, and they quickly pull off their uniforms, then climb into bed and cuddle up together._ _

__“I love you,” Philippa says, pressing her lips to Michael’s brow._ _

__“Love you, too.” Michael burrows into her and closes her eyes, falling asleep within moments._ _


End file.
